War of Sorrow
by X-Panda-Chan-X
Summary: Japan is at war. Takao is caught up with the bad guys with no hope of returning to the ones he cares most about, but will the arival of an old love bring hope or send his life into further turmoil. KaixTakao, OCxTakao, some KaixRei
1. 29th June 2004

**Hi there, thanks for stopping by and reading this, just a warning it is yaoi...eventually. Also it's a war fic so if you don't like either of these you may as well press the back button on your webpage, hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me...if it did Kai and Takao would have been doing naughty things from the very start! XD**

* * *

**2004 – Tuesday 29****th**** June – 2:48****PM **

Rain pelted down outside the classroom window. Blue eyes gazed at the droplets of water running down the glass.

Outside was dark and gloomy, with giant black clouds filling the sky.

"Kinomiya-kun," the voice sounded so distance, yet it was so close "Kinomiya-kun, are you listening to me?"

Blue eyes were ripped from the water droplets to the front of the classroom.

"If I was listening I would have answered you the first time you called." Takao spoke back. The class erupted in a small fit of giggles which was diminished by the teachers glare.

Takao on the other hand wasn't in the mood to act nice, not on such a gloomy day, and definitely not in maths class.

"Kinomiya Takao watch your-"the teacher was cut short as the bell signalling for the end of school rang.

Takao including the other student's, gathered his books and rushed out of the door before he could be kept back.

Moving down the corridor to his locker Takao spotted Daichi standing there, waiting for him.

"Do you have work today?" Daichi asked watching Takao walk towards him.

"Yeah" Takao gathered his bag and books from his locker, "I'll drop you off half way, so you'll have to walk the rest, okay?"

Daichi sighed, "That's okay I guess."

They walked through the lessoning crowd of people in the hallway side by side. Nether shared words until they reached the entrance doors. The rain seemed to be pelting down even harder then it was a couple minutes ago.

"Maybe I should take you home?"Takao looked at Daichi whose nose had crinkled up as soon as they stepped outside.

"No its okay, I brought another umbrella" Daichi lied. He had left his back at the Dojo sitting on the kitchen bench.

Takao already new this.

"No you didn't." He playfully punched Daichi in the arm. "If you don't want me to take you home, you can take the umbrella when we split. Agreed?"

Before Daichi could protest, Takao had already walked off towards the bike racks. Daichi soon ran after him, not wanting to get to wet seeing as Takao had the umbrella. After finally reaching the area where Takao was standing he saw him wipe the seat with his jumper.

"I really wish they'd make this area undercover" he complained. Takao folded his jumper and laid it on the metal rack behind the seat were Daichi would sit.

"Maybe you should take it up with the student council"

"I think I might"

Daichi sat on the jumper holding the umbrella high enough to cover Takao and himself. Takao rode outside the school gates and down the alleyways in-between the houses.

"Hey Takao-kun" Daichi began "Some of the guys in my class were talking about how the new medical centre was looking for help, you know like cleaning and stuff. I heard they payed good money too."

"Hmm, yeah I saw that too. There are advertisements all over the senior school lounge"

"I was...well I was thinking...maybe I could ably for a job there?" Daichi leaned in closer to Takao's body trying to suck in as much warmth as he could get. It was freezing.

"You sure? You never were one for cleaning" Takao laughed. He looked over his shoulder at Daichi to see him pout. "Do you know if you need to submit a resume?"

"Yeah I think you do" Daichi buried his head in Takao's back once again for the warmth.

"I'll help you write one out then, yeah?"

Daichi's head shot up in excitement. "You would?! Really?!"

Daichi didn't get a reply; instead his face was rammed into the back of Takao head. Both of them groaned in pain. Rubbing his nose Daichi peered over Takao's shoulder to see why they had stoped so suddenly.

In front of the two boys was a camouflage army truck. Two soldiers stepped out. Both were wearing military uniform all neat and tidy. Their black hair was short and neatly cut, much well kept then Takao's or Daichi's.

While Takao had his long midnight blue hair tied in a low ponytail, Daichi's hair was slightly defying gravity, sticking out in every direction. The bright red colour only made it stand out even more.

Daichi's uniform was untidy, his top buttons undone and his tie, probably through one of the shredders in the library. Takao's wasn't much better. Although he did have his tie, only it was knotted in a bow for some unknown reason. No one ever mentioned it, so it was never questioned.

Despite the ruff appearances they were both quite small, Takao being more feminine, Daichi being smaller then his normal age group. They were both trained in kendo, courtesy of Ryuunosuke, Takao's grandfather so they were fit and strong. Takao was stronger of the two, whether it be in running, swimming, kendo even beyblading, Daichi still had yet to beaten him, but that hadn't meant he'd given up. Not just yet.

Back to the two men, they were both nearly drenched head to toe in the short amount of time out of the truck. They approached Takao and Daichi on their bike.

"You boy's okay?"One of them asked, his accent thick and hard to understand.

"Were fine thanks" Takao was about to ride off when the other grabbed the handle of the bike.

"You boys look cold" The man holding onto Takao leaned down to get a better look at his face. "How about we give you a ride?" both men smirked at their pathetic attempt at word play.

"That's okay; we can get home on our own. Thank you officers" Takao tried again to get his bike free but to no avail.

Daichi began to worry. Not for their sakes but for the soldiers instead. Last time Takao stuck up for himself the men took a trip to the junk yard, literally. Of course this only ended with him losing his job and being punished by the army.

"You know, with this war going on, it's not safe for young kids like you to be out on your own" a third soldier stepped out of the truck and began to walk towards his army mates.

"Well in that case, my friend and I better hurry home" Takao smiled politely at the men.

"Oh don't be like that." The man holding on to them smiled back at Takao then at Daichi "Were just being helpful"

"Yeah?! Well you've done enough thanks!" Daichi swung the umbrella around poking the man in the eye.

He cryed out; stepping back with his hand covering his wounded eye. The action shocked the other two soldiers who didn't pay much attention to Takao and Daichi who were currently fleeing the scene.

Sounds of laughter made by the two could barely be heard through the heavy rain.

"Good one Daichi" Takao panted from the fast peddling and laughter.

"Well it was better then you getting in trouble like last time" Daichi's laughter dies down as they began a slow pace ride once again.

"Hey those guys brought it on themselves" he retorted back.

Turning down another street Takao stopped again. Daichi slid off the back of the bike.

"Do you want me to take you home? Just encase"

Daichi shook his head and handed the umbrella over to Takao who didn't take it.

"How do you expect me to hold it when I'm riding baka?" Takao laughed playfully, but Daichi knew, Takao was perfectly capable of riding while holding an umbrella. He'd done it loads of times.

There was no point in arguing. Takao wasn't going to let Daichi walk home in the rain.

"Fine. Will you be back normal time?" Daichi held the umbrella over the two of them for the time being.

"Nah, I get of early today so ill see you at 6pm. I made some rice balls for you, there in the back of the fridge. I'll bring home some take-out for tonight, sound good?"

"Pizza?" Daichi's face lit up in hope.

"Maybe, ill see what I can do. Do your homework" His response was an unhappy groan, which only made him smile. "Ja!"

Takao rode off in the opposite direction and disappeared in the rain.

"Bye" Daichi whispered. He turned towards the street and continued his was to the dojo.

* * *

**Well that's Part One of Chapter One, I hoped you liked it, it was originally written for English class, but my teacher didn't like the idea of the plot coughyaoicough. He was so uncool XC, thankfully he's gone and now my new teacher wants me to continue writing it instead of the other one I started in its place. She's so awesome XD (I made the new one suck really bad hoping he'd let me continue this one lol)**

**Anyway ill tell you know so it doesn't confuse you later on, the stories written in a sort of pattern, so it goes from the past to present tense, this chapter being the past (2004 – 2006), the present tense being the year 2007, if you get confused (the dates are kind of random) ill always have a date at the start of the chapter parts.**

**Oh and encase you were wondering Takao's 17 and Daichi's 16 in this chapter.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, all comments welcome...well that depends. Try to be nice please**

**Luv Panda-Chan**


	2. 23rd November 2007 Part 1

**Okay I really shouldn't be writing this right now, I should be studying for my psychology test but I figured I should write up this chapter before I forget about it.**

**Thank you **Angel Born of Darkness** you were my first reviewer, I was beginning to think maybe no one wanted to read it :sniff sniff: thank you!! You made me so happy T.T**

* * *

**2007 – Friday 23****rd**** November – 9:57****AM**

* * *

Takao rolled over in his giant queen sized bed trying to shield his eyes from the morning light sneaking through the gap in the curtains. Groaning in defeat he turned himself over to check the time.

'A couple minutes to ten' he thought, 'Good. I still have an hour until i go see him'

Takao sat up in his bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He groggily looked around his room. It was a small room barely fitting the big bed and an old dresser table. A beautifully curved ceiling to floor mirror hung on the wall next to the bedroom door.

Moving slowly Takao slid off the bed and slipped into his slippers. He shuffled his way towards the mirror looking at his reflection.

"20 years old and I look no different then yesterday when I was 19" he sighed looking himself up and down.

Takao played with the ends of his waist length midnight blue hair as he went through his clothes.

He finally picked out a pair of tight black jeans and a cream coloured long sleeved skivvy.

Moving out of the bedroom he entered the lounge room. A small kitchen was to his right.

In the lounge there was a two seater love couch positioned in front of a wide screen TV hanging on the wall. The kitchen wasn't very large due to the small apartment but big enough to fit in any kitchen needs.

Takao shuffled his way to the bathroom which was located next to his bedroom. Placing his clothes on the sink bench Takao began to strip off his current clothing.

He winced slightly when the hot water hit his scared body. He lightly traced over the purplish-black hand prints on his waist with his fingertips.

After examining himself, Takao grabbed the shampoo bottle of the shower rack and poured a large amount into his hand. After lathering up his hair he stepped under the shower head letting the shampoo run to the sink.

The water on his face relaxing his sore muscles.

* * *

A tall, handsome, important looking man dressed in a very expensive suit walked into a very un-interesting small cafe on the edge of the street. It wasn't a place you'd expect a man his style to be seen at, but the man sat down none-the-less.

A waiter came up to the man to greet him.

"Welcome to Rina's. Would you like to see the lunch menu, or choose something from the black board?"**(1)**

She gazed down at him admiring his looks and figure. The man had wild sandy blonde hair that he had tried to tame but failed miserably. He had warm sun kissed tanned skin which made him stand out even more.

He turned to look at her showing off his light blue eyes and the handsome features of his face. 'A feigner, for sure' she thought to herself.

"No thank-you, I'd just like some coffee and...?"while he pondered on what cake to choose the waiter tried to guess his accent.

"American?" she whispered, not expecting him to hear her.

"Excuse me?" his eyes darted from the cake list to hers.

"Err...Nothing, nothing" she brushed it off smiling politely "Have you chosen what you would like Sir?"

"Ah, yes. I'll have the orange and almond cake please."

"Of course, that won't be long" she returned to the register, leaving the man to admire the view from where he sat.

* * *

When Takao got out of the shower fully dressed, his hair rapped up in a towel, the phone rang. He slowly made his way towards his phone but the time he reached it they had hang up already.

"God Dammit" he muttered.

His mobile started ringing.

Answering his mobile more quikly this time he greeted "Moshi-moshi?"

A deep older mans voice came from the other side of the phone. "I hope you haven't forgotten our little meeting now. Hmmm?"

Takao body went stiff. He glanced around the room for the time.

10:55AM it read.

"Uhh...No of course not. I just left 10 minutes ago. I shouldn't be much longer." Takao lied into the phone.

"Well good. You know I don't like to be kept waiting, so hurry up, _Takao-Chan_" he added with a husky voice that sent shivers down his spine. "I have a surprise for you"

"I'll be there soon. Chiri-sama" When they hang up Takao went into complete shock. Not even bothering to dry or brush his hair, Takao grabbed a few necessary items and bolted for the door of his apartment. Getting on his bicycle he set off to a small cafe located about 20 minutes away to meet Chiri-sama.

* * *

(1)** Rina's is actually a cafe I visit, they have the yummiest **gluten free** chocolate cake...EVER!! Man being a ceoliac sucks!!**

**I hope you liked it. Please review, make me feel loved! T.T**

**Luv Panda-Chan**


	3. 30th June 2004

**Wow this took like 5 minutes to write up.**

**Thanks **Angel Born of Darkness **for the review, you have good intuition lol**

* * *

**2004 – Wednesday 30****th**** June – 7:20****AM**

* * *

Bare feet trudged along the tatami **(1)** floor of the Kinomiya Dojo. Shuffling along they're owner reached a closed door.

"Takao-kun, you awake?" Daichi knocked on the door. When he received no reply he opened the door to find it empty.

On the right side of the room pushed against the wall was a single bed that looked like no one had slept in it for days, and no one probably had. On the opposite side were a small dresser and a desk with a few school books on top. On top of the dresser were some handmade items like photo frames, candles and boxes, obviously made by small fans of Takao's. Some more expansive looking items were also on the dresser. Everything was neatly arranged in order, unlike Daichi's own room where everything was where it landed.

Daichi walked into the room and knelt down at the dresser. He looked over the expensive hair clips, jewelled and gold of all sorts. His eyes landed on a pair of silver hair chop sticks. Blue and black feathers with ruby jewels hung down from the ends. A beautiful dragon was carved spiralling around each on the chop sticks with incredibly detail. Daichi picked them up and weighed them in each hand.

They were heavy.

He didn't understand why Takao had all this stuff, sure most of the things on the dresser were gifts from fans and friends, but some, like the chop sticks, were from _that _man. The one that not only broke Takao's heart but also their lives.

Daichi placed the chop sticks back on the dresser and made his way out the door, taking a quick glance of the room again ' This looks more like a girls room then a boys' chuckling to himself Daichi made his way to the kitchen "Man I'm hungry!"

* * *

(1)** I think that's what it's called?**

**Sorry it's so short, chapters always seem longer when there hand writtern.**

**Hope you like it please review**

**Luv Panda-Chan**


	4. 23rd November 2007 Part 2

**I'm sorry to say but this is going to be another short chapter, but it is important...kinda...**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me, but the characters in this chapter do...so that means there's only OC's in this chapter...err, sorry**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**2007 – Friday 23rd November**** – 10:12****AM**

* * *

At Rina's cafe the young waiter brought coffee and cake to the man's table.

"Thank-you" he smiled at her as she placed the food in front of him. She smiled warmly at him, a taint of blush showing on her cheeks.

Another female waiter sat at the cash register watching the two. When she came back the other jumped on her, giggling like mad.

"He's totally checking you out Amika"

"He is not. Get a clue Sandra" Amika giggled playfully.

"Well then if he's not checking you out, then you're definitely checking him out" Sandra caught Amika sneaking glances at the man in question. "You should ask him out. He's cute"

"Yeah and probably twice my age" they both erupted in giggles but were interrupted by another entering the cafe.

Both girls stood to greet the new costumer as they would normally when their words were caught in their throats.

A tall handsome man had entered. He had messy untameable chocolate coloured hair with long bangs that fell over his face barely leaving his emerald green eyes visible. His eyes held a small glint of mischief. His thin lips parted slightly in a small smirk like smile, showed off his pearly white teeth.

Amika looked the handsome man up and down. He wore black dress pants with a dark blue button up shirt. The top button undone. He had an expensive black leather jacket which made him even more attractive to look at.

Sandra was the first to react.

"Welcome to Rina's Chiri-sama. Are you meeting Tyson-kun today?" she asked when he sat down at a table for two. **(Hahahaha I bet you thought it was the other guy XD)**

"Yes I am, but I suspect him to be late, so I think ill order something now" his deep voice sent shivers down their spines and the small smile he gave them made their hearts flutter. "Oh by the way, could you do a favour for me?"

"Of course Chiri-sama!" they both said in union.

Chiri smiled up at the girls, 'They'd make perfect slaves', he chuckled to himself before telling them what he wanted.

Across the cafe a man with sandy blonde hair watched secretly as Chiri handed two waiters a container. Both girls giggled before disappearing behind the counter.

Finishing the last of his coffee he stood up and made his way to the register passing Chiri on the way.

"Officer Stoltz, how very nice to see you here" A shiver ran down the officers spine. He turned around slowly putting on an obvious fake smile.

"Chiri, i didn't see you there"

"Oh, really? I'm hurt you didn't notice me" Chiri's face changed from mock hurt feelings to a knowing smirk "I could've sworn you were ignoring me"

"Now why would I do that?" he didn't like where this was going but he kept up his act and smiled innocently anyway.

"Well I don't know about you, but I find it hard to believe that you couldn't _not_ notice the man you despise, _oh so very much_" the words lingering on his tongue. "Don't you agree? Officer Vincent Stoltz?"

Vincent's blood boiled with anger. Oh how he would have loved to punch the man in front of him in the face, right then and there, but no, he was better then that. He would wait untill there was no one around, then strike. Possibly with a baseball bat or even a metal pole would be better.

Vincent controlled himself from smiling at his thoughts "I'm afraid I can't say around and chat, I have somewhere to attend. If you'll excuse me"

He paid the waiter Amika the money and left with out another word.

Chiri looked over at the two girls who both wore identical worried expressions "Nothing to fear ladies, just an old friend" he decided to change the subject and matter "Now, how is that favour coming along?" Both girls looked at each other before turning back to Chiri with gleeful** (is this a word?)** grins.

* * *

Vincent crossed the street and sat quietly in his car thinking. Thinking of only one thing.

That there, in a small café at the edge of Mia's St sat the most powerful drug lord in Japan.

'Takashi Chiri'

* * *

**Again sorry that this chapter and the last were so short, ill try to make the next one longer.**

**This chapter is basically just to introduce the characters so sorry if it was kinda boring. It was boring to write XD**

**Anyway please Review**

**Luv Panda-Chan**


	5. 9th July 2004

**Hello again, sorry iv taken so long to update, oh and thanks to** **people who read and reviewed, I'm glad you liked it.**

**Anyway on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade….big surprise **

**2004 – Friday 9****th**** July – 1:20pm **

The charcoal scratched across the paper leaving a thick black smudge. It continued downwards creating a zig-zag pattern. Takao looked up from his charcoal pictures to the zig-zag patterned vase filled with an assortment of flowers at the front of the class. Feeling a presence behind him he turned his gaze away from the vase to his art teacher who was examining his art.

She smiled brightly "Beautiful work Kinomiya-kun"

"Thanks sensei" he smiled back, happy at he praise he received.

Turning back to his picture he continued with the vase pattern. Looking back up at the vase he found his teacher standing in the way smiling towards the other students. She coughed lightly gaining the attention of the class.

"Now student, as you may already know the September school festival is almost here," the class began to fill with whispers "Now now, I would love to be able to present everyone's art work. It would mean a great honour to our class, and to myself, if you all submitted, at least, one piece of work for the day."

"Are we allowed to submit more then one?" someone interrupted.

"There's a maximum of five pieces each" the teacher continued "If you would like to have your art work displayed you'll need to fill out one of these form for each art. There's also a dead line, you need to have your work and everything in at least 3 days before the festival otherwise it wont be accepted"

The class erupted into excitement chatter on what they had just learned.

"Neh, Takao?" a boy next to him called out "Think you'll submit something?"

"Hmm, maybe. I wouldn't know what to do" Takao scrunched his face in thought "What about you, Shiro?"

Shiro beamed cheekily "I already know what I'm going to do" he chuckled in an almost perverted way.

Takao laughed back nervously to his classmate before concentrating back on his teacher who had began talking again.

"I'll leave the forms here on my table so when you leave feel free to take one," She pointed to a pile of papers on her desk "I do hope you'll all take one, but don't be pressured. It's up to you. Okay that's all I wanted to say, class is almost over so you may start to pack up now"

With that said everyone got up and started to pack away their things.

~*~

**  
**"Takao!" Takao turned around after hearing his name to see Hiromi and Kenny running towards him.

"When did you guys get back? I thought you weren't coming home untill another week?" he questioned as they reached him.

"The camp had to be cut short because of the snow storm coming up" Hiromi informed him.

"What!?" Takao looked shocked "Snow storm? Its not even winter yet, man the weather is really out of wack lately"

"It is strange, raining in the middle of summer is one thing but snow storms?"Hiromi agreed,"Do you know what's going on Kenny?"

"Not at all, even Dizzy can't figure it out" he glanced down at the computer in his arms "Not to sound negative, but a lot of bad things have been happening since the war started."

At Kenny's words Takao and Hiromi went quiet the atmosphere around then suddenly growing dark and tense.

"Takao what's that?" Kenny changed the subject looking at the art form in his hand.

"Oh, it's a form to fill out, to enter art work in the festival"

"Are you going to enter something?" the tension from earlier lifted and Hiromi's face held a smirk "Who would have thought that Kinomiya Takao could do something other then beyblading. And be good at it." She laughed

"Hey! I can do heaps of other things beside beyblading and drawing you know?" Takao started to yell, inviting Hiromi to start an argument.

Kenny quickly interrupted before Hiromi started to yell back "Takao don't you have class? We should be getting back to the bus too Hiromi, to get our bags"

"Oh yeah" Takao exclaimed, almost forgetting where he was.

Grabbing his books for his literacy class the three began to walk towards the entrance of the school were the bus was located.

"Will you be at school next week?" he asked before they separated.

"Yeah, most likely. It's not like their going to continue the camp now." Kenny said sadly, unhappy about missing out on the science camp.

"Don't be to upset Chief, you still got two weeks off school" Takao laughed while Kenny tried to argue that he was more upset on missing the learning experience, "Anyway, ill see you guys later" Takao waved goodbye as he ran down the school corridor heading towards his class.

"Do you think he's okay?"Kenny looked up at Hiromi who was watching Takao retreating form.

"I don't know Kenny. I can't tell if he's faking anymore" The two of then headed outside to the bus.

~*~

Takao yawned as he walked down the hallway to his locker "Man double literacy is the worst" he complained.

"Takao!" he turned around to see Daichi running towards him.

"Whoa, Déjà-vu" he chuckled to himself while Daichi caught his breath.

"The chief and the old hag are back. I saw them outside!" he exclaimed pointing to the door excitedly.

"Yeah I know I talked to them earlier" he watched Daichi's face drop, "But thanks for telling me their still here, we can walk home together"

"Huh? You don't have work?"

"Not tonight, the boss is away so the restaurants closed"

"Cool! Let's have BBQ, or sukiyaki!" Daichi jumped up and down happily, he ushered Takao to pack his things quicker.

~*~

Yuiry watched Boris storm down the stairs yelling profanities over his shoulder. He didn't even bother asking questions as Boris brushed past him into the kitchen mumbling under his breath. Shaking his head Yuiry followed him into the kitchen already knowing their conversation.

"This is ridiculous! _He's_ being ridiculous!" Boris slammed his fists against the bench top, the dinner plates and cutlery jumping slightly by the force.

Waiting till Boris's breathing returned back to normal Yuiry stood beside him, his back leaning against the bench top, "Well, what did he say?"

"Nothing, he wouldn't even let me into the room." The first two buttons of Yuiry's shit had been left open, exposing his smooth pale skin to Boris. All thought of being angry were replaced by something much more pleasing to his mind.

"Maybe I should go talk to him-"

"No" arms wound themselves around Yuiry's waist as he was pulled into a strong embrace. A shiver ran down Yuiry's spine as rough lips brushed against his neck.

"Am I interrupting?" the two quickly pulled apart and turned to meet Sergei standing in the doorway, the corner of his mouth twitching as he attempted not to snicker at the two.

"Che, im going to go check on the sourpuss" Yuiry growled under his breath.

"He's still not eating?" Sergei asked.

"Wont even leave his room at the moment" Boris explained as Yuiry stalked off up the stairs.

"Think there's anything we can do?"

"No, I think Kai's decided to sulk this one out on his own" both boys looked at each other and both saw the hopelessness of their situation

~*~

…**Okay the truth is I forgot about this story, I also kind of cant be bothered…so if you want me to continue please say so and if enough of you want me to keep writing I will.**

**If not, ill still keep the story on the internet just encase I happen to get the writing bug for this again. Untill then bye-bye**

**Panda-Chan **


End file.
